Kebre7
TMG has connected. Liatai has connected. * VAE mroweth Liatai:Yo. VAE:Saph is coming very soon VAE:However, TC isn't even on skyp VAE:Despite me bloody telling him the game moved and to when * VAE headdesk Saphroneth has connected. * VAE mroweth VAE:saph, if I tell you TC ins't even on skype yet, though I did tell him game is on , and when, will you shoot me? Saphroneth:No. I'll just be disappointed. At him. VAE:wait, i hope I did tell him - it was on the IRC * VAE scared VAE:I remmeber saying the game moved to 6pm sunday due to lia VAE:hmm what shall we do in the meantime Liatai:Make tea? ^^; VAE:possibly ,though the kitchen is full Saphroneth:I hurriedly ate, does that count? * VAE can't even go in to heat his leftovers TMG:There's always shenannigans. :B VAE:yeah Saphroneth:I'm setting up my new iPod. (It was a very, very old iPod nano first gen, but apparently the batteries on those turned out to sometimes explode and they had to offer replacements. So I got, for free, an upgrade to a touchscreen modern one with twice the memory. Serendipity!) VAE:lucky saph Saphroneth:On the other hand, by that point it was so old that the battery life was measurable in minutes. Saphroneth:So I think of it as a perseverance reward... TMG:Unless you guys call off the game due to TC. Then I could play dwarf fortress, and I'd be fine with that, too. :B TMG:If there are shenannigans, I wonder if I can bring in Xephelon, for the heck of it... Saphroneth:We could do that. I haven't exploded anything with Shenodah in a while... or dealt Massive Damage, for that matter... Saphroneth:>Warp Aci kidnap the cast to the Box Room VAE:XD Saphroneth:>Box Room now canon VAE:anyways. VAE just finished writing up a letter which we'll need if the game happens properly VAE:and now, he guesses box room it will be VAE:anyways. Box Room is caleld dnd_maps_0002 or somesuch Saphroneth:Yep. * Liatai needs tea, be back soon. ^^; Saphroneth:There will be a short pause for Liatea. * VAE too. At least he has Sainsbury coke * VAE actually likes Sainsbutry Classic cola moar than normal sorts. * VAE lynxrages at the stupid shop ceasing to sell Dandelion and Burdock Saphroneth:I'll go beverage myself, then. VAE:good idea * VAE will check kitchen for access to dinner Liatai:... hmm. Liatai:Actually, while tea is brewing... do you mind if I take a moment to doodle and write up a character sheet? What ECL of characters are we bringing into the Box Room? VAE:ya decide TMG:I didn't think we'd bother wis ECL. I wsn't even going to stat Xephelon. :B TMG:*wasn't VAE:hmm, box room isn't... quite like that VAE:but then.. hmm Liatai:Because now the mental image of succubus!Crystal as a member of Clan Kish'ta won't leave me alone. Liatai::B VAE:sweet * VAE aslo got dinnerz VAE:nomlynx is nomming Liatai:« 4d6d1 = 13 » « 4d6d1 = 16 » « 4d6d1 = 15 » « 4d6d1 = 14 » « 4d6d1 = 11 » « 4d6d1 = 15 » Saphroneth:The difference between Dimanaka and Daryil: Dimanaka are just nuts, Daryil are basically trolls. VAE:Dimanika Liatai:Need an ECL, please. :3 VAE:saph? Saphroneth:The chars I'm thinking of using are about 15, but that might be well over "can make in a short time". OTOH, templates like lv10 cubi, so... VAE:what was Shenodahs/ VAE:sounds good, though Liatai:Okay, so... what about beguiler 4, cubi 6, to get her a warp-aci? VAE:sounds ok Saphroneth:The three theories of the origin of life in Furrae:Evolution, Creation by deities, and ADDD. Attention Deficit Disorder Design, which basically says "The Fae did it." TMG:...you've got to find a place to say that in the forums, saph. xD Liatai:Let's see... feats, feats, feats... Liatai:Feats as a being, or no? Saphroneth:Hmmm... tough one/ Saphroneth:#protip: Use at least two feats, or you won't be able to walks. Liatai::P VAE:that said... VAE:« 4d6d1 = 13 » VAE:« 4d6d1 = 17 » VAE:« 4d6d1 = 12 » Liatai:... man her charisma is skyrocketing, and it was high to begin with. VAE:« 4d6d1 = 14 » VAE:« 4d6d1 = 13 » VAE:« 4d6d1 = 15 » Saphroneth:...dat roll. VAE:who'd you folks want to see more. Zora's boss , or Kallis, or someone else? Saphroneth:Dunno, really. Saphroneth:I'll go with "Else" for randomnes. VAE:lemme see then.. Liatai:What's the maneuverability on avian wings? Saphroneth:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYprdmE1dFc Tri wing theme music? VAE:hmm TMG:hey, danman VAE:? Saphroneth:Generally it's clumsy. TMG:that 'gimp' program, you can use that to modify and edit images, right? VAE:yep VAE:it's the point of it TMG:Can you use it to, say, change something that's the color red to the color green? VAE:yes TMG:Cool. Hang on a sec... Saphroneth:If a bipedal species has wings in D&D, I mean. But it could be "Poor" if they have flight instincts... ruling required? TMG:can you paste imagefiles to pastebin? VAE:Not sure VAE:you have imageshack, thogh TMG:guess I'll find out. TMG:Eh. Sticking it on akellonswap. TMG:Okay TMG:stuck a token image in the akellonswap drafts, in the (no subject) draft TMG:if you can change the three red lights to green, that'd be great. :> VAE:hmm VAE:i'll do it, but also. VAE:What species template you lot think would qualify for goats etc? Saphroneth:Equine and Bovine. Liatai:« 6+9d6 = 6 + 33 = 39 » Saphroneth:They're Ungulate. VAE:*noddeth* Liatai:... okay, definitely getting Kish'ta Crystal a constitution booster. :B Saphroneth:Amulet of Health + Ioun stone is probably best value. Unknown option name "danman". Statement options (if any): danman@merkur Statement Body : ~VAE:Between 1950 and 1952, a bored weatherman, stationed north of Hudson Bay, left a monument that neither government nor time can eradicate. Using a bulldozer abandoned by the Air Force, he spent two years and great effort pushing boulders into a single word. It can be seen from 10,000 feet, silhouetted against the snow. Government officials exchanged memos full of circumlocutions (no Latin equivalent exists) but failed to word an appropriation bill for the destruction of this cairn, that wouldn't alert the press and embarrass both Parliament and Party. It stands today, a monument to human spirit. If life exists on other planets, this may be the first message received from us. -- The Realist, November, 1964. VAE:fun fortune quote Saphroneth:Let me guess. The word is obscene? * VAE suspects it's "fuck" or something VAE:okay ,tech, this is something nasty VAE:see, the picture isn't drawn it seems. Thing is there's a ton of different shades of red kinda spreading forth TMG:yeeeah, it's a CGI photograph. >.> VAE:yeah, that's the problem Liatai:I can fix that. Liatai:One moment. TMG:Is it impossible to work with? if so, I can live with the red and just tell everyone to pretend it's green... VAE:how can ya? * VAE is really , really interested Saphroneth:Doing that kind of replace might be hard. The simplest thing to do would be to swap R and G codes in the image bits, but I don't know if that's possible over a limited area... Liatai:The same way I fixed Kan's robes in Cold War. :3 VAE:now, how the hell is that done? Liatai:It involves using layers, Select By Color, and Colorize. VAE:ahh, lemem see Liatai:Simply - make transparent layer. Liatai:Draw over what you want to color on the transparent layer with any color. Liatai:Select the color blob. Liatai:Go back to the actual layer. * TMG curiously watches the image editor people at work :. Liatai:Colorize. Liatai:Delete transparent layer. :3 Saphroneth:Cripes. The most I've ever done is Inkscape... though that WAS a geological map for a dissertation. Liatai:You want the red to be green, yes? TMG:Liatai; yup! TMG:a kind of a neon green, if possible, but I'll most certainly take what I can get. :> * VAE isn't sure this is doing the actual required effect. Leaves it to liatai, he guesses VAE:« 4d12+12+15 = 27 + 12 + 15 = 54 » Saphroneth:Ooh, averageness. Liatai:Okay, it's not perfect. Tokens dropped onto map 'dnd_maps_0002'TMG:That's allright. :> Liatai:How's that? TMG:it actually works pretty well, thanks! :> VAE:yep, kinda works Liatai:It's easier with pixel art. ^^; VAE:yeah Tokens dropped onto map 'dnd_maps_0002'* VAE wonders whether imposing a colour gradient would work Micaiah 3:This... TMG:Yeah, but I culdn't find anything else remotely similar. ^^; Tokens dropped onto map 'dnd_maps_0002'TMG:VAE; uh... Micaiah Green Odd-Eyed:... got recolored to this with that technique. TMG:I think that's exactly a token Liatai used for Kan! xD TMG:oh TMG:Whups. :B TMG:that IS liatai. :B VAE:yeah VAE:gotta try my paw on this technique * VAE apparently learned somethign today. Bwee! Liatai:Crud I forgot I left my tea brewing. Liatai:*runs in circles* VAE:wait ,what did I do,there's more hit dice than that Saphroneth:Cyberman: DILUTE DILUTE DILUTE VAE:you are mistaking it with Osmosis man * TMG ....hates on the numbered nameless maps. Fixes furiously! Saphroneth:Cybermen say DELETE like Daleks say EXTERMINATE. VAE:tech, point is, this map used to have a different purpose Saphroneth:Oh, was this one of the "skipped" floors in the assassination of DP? VAE:nope TMG:There. maps fixed. * VAE claws at Tech VAE:sorcerers have 1d4 hit die, da? Liatai:Yep. VAE:« 5d4+15 = 10 + 15 = 25 » Liatai:... crud, I royally messed this up. Liatai:I forgot beguilers cast with Int. TMG:D: TMG:but...the SHOULD be cha! VAE:maybe it's odd like archivists TMG:That's weird and unusual. VAE:They get spells from Wis, but the spell strength is Int VAE:or something like that VAE:either way, Miron had to have both high TMG:yeah, some casters are split like that Saphroneth:It's how Beguilers are calculating and coldly use the people they beguile. ...or something. Saphroneth:(That makes sense, right?) Liatai:... man this is going to make skill points a pain. :B Liatai:Okay, let's see. First three levels... « 9*6 = 9 * 6 = 54 » Liatai:Int goes up at ECL 4, so... no change in modifier... « 54+36 = 54 + 36 = 90 » Liatai:And then two levels with another Int boost... « 90+20 = 90 + 20 = 110 » Liatai:SKILL MONKEEEEEYS *shakefist* :B TMG:You crazy lia. Why you stat a character for a single day of shenannigans. D: VAE:ooh Saphroneth:Because this is how you get good at speedstatting? VAE:techcubi is finally on Liatai:BECAUSE I CAN. :B *brick'd* VAE:AHhahaha TMG:Oh wow, techcubi IS coming around? Hmm. TMG:Guess that means you'll be doing an actual game? VAE:okay, i did want to try a high level demon, but whatever Liatai:Darn. I mean. TMG:Liatai; hehehehe. xD VAE:also, on closer inspection, poor Alexei's token appears to be femal Saphroneth:No reason we can't just shenannigan. I mean, it'd be better for me actually. VAE:also, on closer inspection, poor Alexei's token appears to be female VAE:oh? VAE:why so? VAE:busy with something? Saphroneth:I have lectures tomorrow morning, so I'd prefer to have the ability to leave more easily without reaching a wrap point. Saphroneth:Normally (on the fridays) I have noooothing on the next morning. Techubi has connected. TMG:Oh. So there he is. :U VAE:Well, i guess we'll have to vote VAE:VAE thinks we do have enough time for usual game length, just that Saph will have to bap me when he's passing out :3 VAE:but well, doesn't matter eeithr way Saphroneth:Not a matter of passing out so much as a matter of trying to absorb delicious geology information (hard centered!) on six hours' sleep. But then, we're here for fun, right? I'll just let you know when I'm declaring time when it happens. TMG:Oh, um. TMG:One other thing/ TMG:In two and a half hours, Greedverse starts. VAE:and? VAE:you can rrun two instances of maptool IIRC * VAE has done it TMG:Unlike ghost's Ubercomputer, I don't think I can run two maptool instances stably at the same time. I'll give it a shot if we do shenannigans, thought. VAE:ahh TMG:My computer is a dinosaur. 2002. :B VAE:well, if ghost is around, then he can run for me... VAE:so it does work either way TMG:But yeah. If you guys run shenannigans, then I'll keep this up and we can see what happens. TMG:And if you run a real game, it'd probably be better to get Ghost Saphroneth:Shall we flip a coin? TMG:Thought you were gonna vote? :. TMG:Anyone gonna fill TC in? VAE:well, asking for vote, too XD VAE:also, finishing off the gross colouring on Saphs char portrait Techubi:Could you guys hold on, and let me figure out Volt's total EXP? Saphroneth:...dang. I think I forgot to level. What are the effects of hitting LVL3? Any feats? Liatai:-- Oh crud I need to level Crystal. * Liatai flails. Liatai:I'm good for either. Typically once you reach 3 HD you gain feats. * Liatai searches for Complete Arcane. Liatai:« 1d6 = 2 » Liatai:Okay, folks, decision time. VAE:i think third level gives ya feats VAE:yeah Liatai:Do I give Firo his first bard level now, giving us some healing... or his next gryphon level and gain us some wings? :B Saphroneth:I think Dodge is a good idea here for me. Also, tough one. VAE:remember , you lot have ton of potions to heal XD Techubi:How much did we get last session? VAE:I had to tell ya somewhere VAE:on the IRC i think Saphroneth:Check the logs. Saphroneth:They have IRC section appended IIRC. VAE:yeah, i attached it there Saphroneth:...IRC IIRC acronym collision argle. VAE:350 Roleplaying , 800 battle, and some more for nominations Liatai:Aaaaagh why can I find the freaking PLANAR HANDBOOK and not Complete Arcane. >:O * Liatai flips a table. VAE:because VAE felt like fucking Ded Moroz, and because you beat something two levels above yer CR Liatai:... oh there it is. Saphroneth:Level up! Discrete and Substantial improvement in competence attained! Circus skills attained! Saphroneth:(I took 6 ranks in tumble.) Liatai:x3 Saphroneth:Also as bat-furre I can hide so startlingly well that commoners have not a hope of finding me. Well, a 5% chance. Saphroneth:Heh, I love how D&D skills work, especially epically. An epic character can walk on clouds, open doors by kicking them and casually land from any height with no damage. Which is probably handy if she goes around standing on clouds, really... Saphroneth:replace doors>locks Liatai:Ooh. Advanced Learning. Hmm. VAE:as an aside, saph. Got the gross colours on the picture, so it looks a bit better. Will have to shade it, but that's far longer work Saphroneth:Nifty. Liatai:Sor/Wiz illusion or enchantment spell of 1st level or lower. Saphroneth:"I am a man of wealth and taste. Your wealth." Liatai:Is the Spell Compendium open? Techubi:So, with third level, I just need to add skills, abilities and a feat? VAE:it is Saphroneth:Also for some saves they go up, and for some BAB types they go up. VAE:I'm not minding any books except Faerun/Eberron because I don't have them, and Psionics, because I never figured it out VAE:(don't have it , either, but it's on SRD) Saphroneth:I remember the most fun thing I ever found in Magic of Faerun was the Spellfire feat/class. Liatai:Net of Shadows get. Saphroneth:It's basically absorb and redirect enemy magic, often as blasts resembling those of a warlock. High level Spellfire Channelers can take a fireball to the face and use it to HEAL. VAE:Heal! Heal! Touch the screen! Saphroneth:Jesus he knows me, and he steers clear because I could make him fall through the water... Liatai:... hmm. Liatai:Bard or gryphon, bard or gryphon... Techubi:Do you guys think Volt could have learned Gryphon since our last session? Liatai:... let's go bard. I'd like to make it something of a character-development moment when Firo actually learns to fly. :3 VAE:Sounds good Tokens dropped onto map 'Church HQ'Liatai:« 1d6-1 = 2 - 1 = 1 » come on no whammies no whammies! Liatai:Wah-wah-wah. >: Tokens dropped onto map 'Church HQ'TMG:Liatai; ohnoes D: Liatai:Flare, Dancing Lights, or Lullaby? What do you guys think? Techubi:Would Arcane Mastery be a good feat? Liatai:Firo's spells right now are Prestidigitation, Message, and Know Direction. He has room for one more. Liatai:What does it do? VAE:okay, was that a HP roll? Liatai:Yeah, that was. ^^; Techubi:You can take 10 on Caster level checks. TMG:Hmm...Dancing Lights can be a great signal spell/diversion/what have you if you're creative enough. Just look at OotS. :B Saphroneth:I suspect from what I heard of Akellon last night that Miron has the Dodge feat. Specifically, he declared his dodge on "Questions". Liatai:XD VAE:ahhaha VAE:yes. That was neato Saphroneth:Yeah, Dancing Lights is a good utility spell. Liatai:However, Firo has darkvision, and Crystal is a beguiler, so we already have plenty of dancing lights. VAE:hee Saphroneth:I have Daze... VAE:you'll all do dancing lights Saphroneth:And Dancing Lights, for that matter. VAE:and then we'll do Karameldansen TMG:Hmm. TMG:What's Lullaby do? Saphroneth:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjczJNefsME Liatai:Makes the subject drowsy. -5 on Spot and Listen, and -2 on saves versus sleep. Saphroneth:VAE: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/lullaby.htm Techubi:So, level 3 HD. Liatai:Arcane Mastery is good if you're facing a lot of enemies with spell resistance. Techubi:« 1d6 + 1 = 1 + 1 = 2 » Liatai:We're not, yet. But t's something good to keep in mind for the future -- OUCH. Tokens dropped onto map 'Church HQ'Liatai:This is the Level of Bad HP Rolls. :B Saphroneth:« 1d6+2 = 5 + 2 = 7 » Saphroneth:...woo. Liatai:Except for Saph. :B VAE:hee Saphroneth:yay VAE:I remember when Miron first levelled up VAE:Tech was mentioning about taking half, and I declared that i'll roll because it has higher expected value Liatai:... okay, skill points. VAE:after professing my faith in mathematics, I rolled a 6, and in total gained 9 HP Techubi:So, we going to start soon? VAE:Miron was briefly the highest HP character in game VAE:as I said - once you folks stat out, there's to be vote Liatai:Got to level please don't rush me D: * VAE was just saying that VAE:once you folks stat out VAE:holy fuck VAE:there's some sort of party going on in my hall VAE:i mean.. i barely could go wash my hands for excess people Liatai:Level up, gain insight. :B *+4 Sense Motive ranks* Liatai:Now just for a feat. Liatai:... crud. Liatai:VAE, do Gryphon Bs need the Surrogate Spellcasting feat to be able to cast spells? ^^;;;; VAE:wait, what feat is that? Saphroneth:Means you don't need hands for somatics Saphroneth:IIRC. VAE:ahh Liatai:Savage Species. It always struck me as silly. VAE:lemme see Saphroneth:Well, I'm literally guessing, but it seems I was right. VAE:I don't think so. Liatai:It means you can use a tentacle, or a paw, or talons, for somatic components, and chirps and such for verbal ones. VAE:I mean... DMFA doesn't take a lot of emphasis on these sorts of things, anyways Liatai:It seems silly to me. I mean, if a creature's smart enough to know how to cast a spell, it can darn well figure out how to use its body to cast it. :B VAE:and well, the creatures aren't *that* advantaged to be forced to bother with this VAE:And yes, Lia is right VAE:I'm just saying , I don't want it there for both story and balance reasons VAE:what with the levels lost, creature spellcasters are hurt already Saphroneth:I think we can assume that the somatics of DMFA spells, being developed in an environment with critters like this, have workarounds. Like running "MANE", or Manipulatory Appendage N Emulator. (As the scholars put it, "we couldn't come up with anthing for N to stand for".) VAE:yes Saphroneth:Though your ability to use MANE may be degraded by WINE. Liatai:Combat Expertise, Endurance, or Improved Unarmed Strike (to serve as a prerequisite for Improved Grapple)? VAE:also, he already speaks common VAE:oh, also lia. VAE:Once he hits 4 HD in a while, there are the improvements to natural weapons that were added VAE:basically, adds 1 die of damage to the roll Liatai:Oh? Beyond what happens with gryphon levels? VAE:well, i made it work for everyone Liatai:Does this happen with other characters with claws? *looks at Crystal* VAE:Yes VAE:it was mainly made with those in mind VAE:because they have no ways to improve their weapons otherwise VAE:as in, unless wielding something Saphroneth:Bat mode Karis: Yay, I get to do 2d1-4 damage! Saphroneth:I'm kidding. VAE:so then, the idea is there's choice between magic weapons, or actual natural ones Saphroneth:Bats are too small to have statted attacks. VAE:XD Saphroneth:Their HD is a d8/4 VAE:2d1-4 .. would be fun if it actually healed Saphroneth:"Here, use this healing shiv." STAB "Oh, hang on, that's the regular shiv." VAE:also , FoF is fun .Apparently Baseel and Aleyna consider Vlad some sort of cultist VAE:So of course, demons being what they are they invited him to drink with them. VAE nearly fell off chair lawling Liatai:Endurance would be good for a messenger... but Firo does end up in grapple a lot. Improved Unarmed Strike. WING SLAP. VAE:hee. He's good with tha Saphroneth:From a ponies thing that I found hilarious (from the evil goddess of the night, here): "...ponies these days no longer equate sunset with bedtime. My nights are genuinely appreciated now. I even have cults! Do you have any idea how much fun it is to have a cult dedicated to you? It's like having the most adorable fan club filled with ponies who will do anything if they think it will make you happy!" Saphroneth:Cults: fanclubs of the dark ages? Liatai:Okay, need food, then to level tokens. * VAE already defeated leftover pork with bread Liatai:Right... so. Liatai:I vote for actual game, mainly because it will save me from another mad statting spree. ^^; Saphroneth:But those are fun! TMG:You crazy lia >:O Saphroneth:...on the other hand, last time I started worldbuilding I came out of the other side twelve hours later with ten thousand words of AU LOTR fic... VAE:heh TMG:After that sudden statting, you don't even want to use it for shenannigans like planned? Oh well... VAE:And it's an awesome one TMG:Okay. TC's vote? VAE:Tech, I reccomend for you. Saruman is a strategist and inventor, and I helped with some of the tech aspects of it VAE:I think you of all people would like the fic Liatai:It's not even half done, Tech! ^^; Techubi:Are there more gryphons than just Firo if we do Actual game? VAE:There are NPCs ,yes * VAE recalls at least three VAE:Gus, Twree ,and two more in fact Techubi:Would there be any NPCs if we did Shenanigans? Saphroneth:I will just leave this here http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2996114/Saphroneth VAE:well, i'd slap in some * VAE was pondering using the factory director Techubi:Let's try for an actual game. * VAE wonders how do they stand up to actual combat Saphroneth:We could do shennanigans with the current game's characters, of course... VAE:Fine, map change VAE:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xS2O7pOylkk TMG:so, you folks are doing an actual game? VAE:Le chevalier d'eon ending music VAE:VAE just loves it T3h GM:So, is it decided? Techubi:Let's try for actual game. T3h GM:Are everyone's tokens updated? Saphroneth:Mine is. TMG:Alright then. Lemme see if we can wrangle ghostwish to be your host. Cuz I'd like to play some dwarf fortress if you're not gonna do shenannigans and this comp can't handle both. ^^; VAE:ookay VAE:Saving map TMG:if ghost doesn't show up though, I'll keep this up anyway Liatai:Now they are. TMG:Looks like he's unresponsive. Oh well. VAE:ookay VAE:TC? VAE:also , everyone? Saphroneth:I move we go to shennanigans IIF there is no other host. VAE:also , update the tokens on the Church HQ map Saphroneth:(In such case, current characters shennanig...ing?) VAE:sounds also good XD Techubi:Which map is everyone else on? VAE:anyways Liatai:Woo, colored Karis! VAE:Church HQ TMG:Hrm. yeah, ghost seems to be away. Oh well, I'll keep this up for yu folks. Have server, will game. :U VAE:colored and unshaded VAE:because lynx didn't have time to shade VAE:he though he'll do it all, but bloody hell, yesterday's discussion on irc... Saphroneth:Idea for session: Closed space has developed. Nothing that occurs will be of any consequence. Also, there are random monsters appearing on the streets. VAE:XD VAE:Well VAE:there is combat likely for this session, anyways Liatai:... actually... if I may be... rather brazen... >>;;; Saphroneth:Secret police rangers, assemble! Do we have a giant robot available? Techubi:Can't we just try actual game? Saphroneth:...sorry, never mind. TMG:Yeah, guys VAE:,e,mt Liatai:... ourcharactersaresuperunderfundedfortheirlevel *flees* VAE:telephone TMG:go ahead and play an actual game Saphroneth:They are at that. TMG:TC's pushing for an actual game, Liatai asked for an actual game, go ahead and play. It's allright. T3h GM:Allrightee. So, last time on Le Chevalier d'Kebre, you sorry lot have applied advanced rodenticidal and fungicidal methods (read sword) in an abandoned mine shaft, messed with Fedor the world's most important storage officer, came a step closer to driving your boss insane, and delivered less than happy news to a certain equine family. T3h GM:All in all, something is pointing at the mine trouble not happening by itself, which is indeed bad news , as Zora hoped to earn a bonus by going through new year with no unsolved cases :3 Saphroneth:Also Karis defeated an alternate side of his personality in a thrilling mental battle. Sadly, this wsn't apparent as it all took a fraction of a second and this is the fifth time this week. * VAE snerks Saphroneth:Could be why he's colourful now, though... VAE:Does it means when I shade him properly he'll be a shady character? Saphroneth:He already is. It'll mean he's finally worked out how to absorb the other personality fragment, instead of just kicking it in the head. T3h GM:Anyways.. roll call? Liatai:Here! Saphroneth:Adest. Techubi:Here. Saphroneth:(Does this count as bat latin?) VAE:aahaha VAE:best examlpe of that was from Yamara VAE:Denise Olthlay , the drow deity T3h GM:So, if everyone recalls... your boss promised to do a few background checks for you, you planned on looking at the pub as well, perhaps... what does everyone do? Voltarus:"You guys mind if Firo and I check out the pub?" Liatai:Hang on, need to check the log... VAE:Anyone is free to do so. VAE:Log is on the wiki VAE:also, anyone wanting it http://www.srcf.ucam.org/~dm510/dndmfa.odt VAE:the ruleset in a document form Karis:"Not really. I'll probably grab a slightly older-than-normal fruit if I want to get drunk, scaling issues are really helpful for that. An overripe apple is like a keg of cider the size of your body." VAE:sligtly old, but i got it too Crystal:"I'll come along. A drink is sounding pretty good right around now." Karis:"I'll just hang aroung outside." Voltarus:"Alright, then." Voltarus:"Come on, Firo." Firo:"I'm coming." VAE:okay VAE:try the link again - should work now Voltarus:He smirks alittle. VAE:ddin't have permissions , see TMG:(Note Ah...you know, I'm going to see if this computer -can- run dwarf fortress at the same time. Um. If the server disconnects, I'll bring it back up ASAP and won't experiment anymore. >.> Just giving ya a heads-up. ) VAE:Allright Michail:"Soundink good" VAE:and now the pub does have a map to itself, too * Crystal thwaps Voltarus on the back of the head. Crystal:"He's a child." Voltarus:"OW!" Voltarus:"What does that have to do with anything?" VAE:Flameless torch is the correct one, though wait a moment Crystal:"I saw that smirk." |3 Voltarus:"Because I figured it out." VAE:crap Crystal:"Oh?" Voltarus:"Yep." Firo:"What'd you figure out?" :. Voltarus:"OH, nothin', Firo." VAE:so, map move , VAE guess? Firo:"Awww, c'mon, tell me!" Voltarus:"Nope." Saphroneth:May as well while this argument plays out. VAE:when all is ready, go to Flameless torch map. Tokens are there Firo:"Why not?" >:| VAE:And yes, i'm being slightly stupid about it.. but then, when aren't I Voltarus:"Look, you'll learn what it is eventually, alright?" Firo:"Is this another cojones thing?" Karis:*more than meets the eye...* T3h GM:Anyways, you slowly approach the Flameless Torch again, and this time for whatever reason, the tavern feels far more solid. Voltarus:"No,Genius, it is not..." Karis:Ooh, redecorated. And re-rendered, too. Firo:"Then why won't you tell me now?" >:I Voltarus:"Fironiiiiiiiiii........." Firo:"Pleeeeeeease?" Voltarus:"NO." Firo:« 1d20+4 = 4 + 4 = 8 » Diplomacy check. "I promise I won't tell!" TMG:(okay, loading up a dwarf fortress save file...if this is going to disconnect, now will be the time) * Crystal steps to the door and looks in. Hmm, lots of security tonight. Techubi:Should Intimidate be used to counter diplomacy? VAE:Try it XD TMG:game loaded...still stable? VAE:yep TMG:Cool. Liatai:Diplomacy is usually countered with Diplomacy, but you can try. :B Liatai:Or Sense Motive. VAE:Voltie is giving me the image of Amvrosij Ambroisovic Vybegallo , one of the wizards in a soviet short story XD Voltarus:Intimidate: « 1d20 + 8 = 4 + 8 = 12 » "Firo, shut up before I lock you in a closet..." VAE:Countering diplomacy with intimidation Firo:« 1d20+4 = 5 + 4 = 9 » Sense Motive... Firo:"Eep. Okay." o.o; VAE:em , not a short story, actually , bad name VAE:let's say, long story :# Techubi:Want me to counter with bluff or end it there? Liatai:End there. :B Michail:"I think door got smaller since was here last time!" Voltarus:"Maybe YOU got bigger." Michail:"Maybe so. Either way, am small bear compared to grandpa." Saphroneth:Epic level druid at diplomatic meeting. Other person uses intimidate. Druid counters with Bluff, and a five thousand ton rock lands on the table. Liatai:... crud what was that engineer's name. Jelena? *logsearch* T3h GM:So, as you lot enter, you notice a few more miners, security guards, even the healer that you seen in the mine. Voltarus:*Looks around for gryphons* Angry Security:"Like I tell you.. if they don't give me a bonus for this, screw a job like that." * Crystal holds the door open for Michail. :3 Bored Security:"Yah, screwup." Saphroneth:Steven Stone. His parents, one of them the famously rich Mr. Stone, died at a young age in a battle between Team Aqua and Team Magma. He brooded for months, training his body and Pokemon, until he finally made up his mind to become a vigilante. At that point a Crobat hit the window, and he declared that he was Vengeance! He was the Night! He was BATMON! Healer.:"So, in the end I managed to fix the leg up... " VAE:oh, the steven from Ruby Saphroneth:Yep. VAE:XD Liatai:... er, where is the healer? Her token's invisible. ^^; VAE:bloody hell VAE:good spot, lia VAE:sorry * VAE added a lot of the tokens in without checking T3h GM:Anyways, It seems most people don't really notice you lot coming in. Quite a lot of them are dirty, apparently having just come back from shift. Voltarus:"Say, Firo, why don't you talk to a Gryphon in here, and, I just sit and watch?" T3h GM:This of course is one of the very, very low end pubs, with not much more than the eight tables a bar pult, and a painting of a miner's lamp above the entrance Firo:"!" Firo, in typical bouncy kid-gryphon fashion, bounds over to the healer. "Miss Healer! Is Quirr okay?" :O Voltarus:"...Or not." Crystal:"Chii chii chii. Kids will be kids." |3 Healer.:"It was hard, but yeah, she's mostly allright. " Voltarus:"He's got to talk to another one of his kind SOMETIME..." Healer.:"Some of the injuries will take a week or two to get sorted out.. but she survived and that's what counts" Firo:"Oh good. Chirr was really worried about her." :o Healer.:"Seriously, cases like these.. thanks Sher'ne that I got that book on internal healing magic back in Kolina last year. Voltarus:"Ok, kid, you got your answer." Michail:Michail squeezes himself through the door. Healer.:"And thanks for the healing potion... it came in handy." * Firo headtilts. "Sher'ne?" « 1d20+3 = 14 + 3 = 17 » untrained Religion knowledge check. Healer.:The healer scratches the gryphon between the ears. Karis:Distinguished British accent)And, here, we see a rare specimen of the Warlock species, scientific name totalus jerkass, in what passes for a natural habitat. Depending on the local IQ and Ethanol levels, we may see an example of mating behaviour. But probably not. Techubi:Would Sher'ne be related to anything Arcana? VAE:waaait VAE:I gotta type VAE:and i guess it could be , yeah Firo::o Scritchies! Firo:Is that a purr? ... It might be. Voltarus:Arcana: « 1d20 + 8 = 14 + 8 = 22 » Karis:(More Australian accent)And here we got a bewdiful juvenile Gryph havin' the time of his life! Best not to wrangle these critters, partly because they outmass me by orders of magnitude but mainly because it's just rude. T3h GM:You recall that Sher'ne is one of the two major deities worshipped by the doctrine of Morphism, the other being Karaston. She is concerned with earth, nature and spirits. Crystal:"What'll you have, Michail? I'll pay." T3h GM:Her worshippers tend to be druids, or at least very related to natue Michail:Some ale, and a shot of juniper brandy. Karis:Perhaps an unwise choice by the female here, as the male Ursus as we saw in an earlier program, is one for large drinks. VAE:also LAWL at karis Crystal:"Coming up." Crystal smiles, weaving her way through the crowd. Healer.:*smiles* "You're a nice gryphie." Saphroneth:Ceiling bat is narrating you drink. Voltarus:"Oh, yeah, that high school level experiment with that Amulet of spiritual beckoning! ..." Voltarus:"Never again." VAE:CEiling bat is hillarious Smiley Mining Engineer:« 1d20+5 = 13 + 5 = 18 » Spot Smiley Mining Engineer:"Oh, hi again!" Crystal:"Excuse me, bartender? Could I have an ale, a shot of juniper brandy, and a shot of whiskey, please?" Voltarus:"Oh, hey, it's you." Smiley Mining Engineer:*smiles* "Noo, it's my twin who looks just like me" Voltarus:"Ok, Firon, now that we've got that wrapped up, wanna talk to a gryphon in here?" Voltarus:"Riiiiiiggggghhhtttttt..." Karis:« 1d20+21 = 4 + 21 = 25 » It's important to hide from the critters at the watering hole, as if you startle 'em, they can stampede. Annoyed Miner:This guy here appears to have dozed off at the bar pult, as an aside Annoyed Miner:*snore* Firo:"That's so cool. I wish I could heal, people, too, without potions. Maybe soon." Voltarus:"Firooooooo......." Barmaid:"Right.. whisky, ale ,and juniper, coming right up" Firo:"-- Oh! Hi, Miss Engineer!" Voltarus:"DAMNIT, FIR!" Karis:This could be a fascinating example of competition for space. If the newcomer wishes to challenge the established fauna, then things might get ugly. VAE:also, proper name for that thing appears to be gin, in english Crystal:"What're the damages?" Crystal takes out a few coins. * VAE is not good with foreign nmaes for alcohol Liatai:Ohh. That makes sense. Liatai:I think I remember reading that gin was made with juniper berries. :. Voltarus:"Firo..." Barmaid:"Let's see... two coppers for ale, five for hard." Firo:"Whaaaaat?" Saphroneth:Forty percent of all civilizations invent an alcoholoc drink with a name like "Jyn an tonix". As per HHG2G. Voltarus:"Why don't you talk to one of the gryphons in here, while I watch?" VAE:In slovak it's "borovicka" * Crystal hands over two silver. "Keep the change. I have the feeling it'll be a several-ale night." Karis:Oh, this could be interesting. We might get to overhear Gryphons communicating in the wild. Barmaid:"Hee, thanks." Firo:"I dunno. Why won't you tell me what you figured out?" Smiley Mining Engineer:"Oh, you too! Hi there!" Smiley Mining Engineer:"I see you need a refreshment after that mess in the mine." Voltarus:Intimidate: « 1d20 + 8 = 18 + 8 = 26 » "Do not test me, boy..." Smiley Mining Engineer:"Urgh... bloody rats. I think I stepped on one." Firo:« 1d20+4 = 5 + 4 = 9 » Sense Motive... Firo:"Eep." D: Karis:Uh oh, it looks like things might get a wee bit dicey here. Get the wranglin' stick and some antivenim! * Crystal hands over the gin and ale. "Here you are, good sir." She leans around Michail and offers a cheery wave to Jelena. Crystal:... and sees Voltarus being Voltarus. Business as usual. =w= Michail:"Thanks. Michail drinks the gin ,and then the ale, with a quick, precise arm motion." VAE:ouch VAE:quotation mark messup Firo:"But why do you want me to talk to a gryphon?" VAE:"Thanks." Michail drinks the gin ,and then the ale, with a quick, precise arm motion. VAE:grah VAE:and now i don't impersonate VAE:scrwe it, screw interpunction Voltarus:Intimidate: « 1d20 + 8 = 16 + 8 = 24 » "Why do YOU apparently want me to lock you in a closet?" Karis:Looks like the big male might have got a little confused there! Smiley Mining Engineer:Jelena waves back at Crystal. Firo:« 1d20+4 = 15 + 4 = 19 » There's no chance! Engineer in white:The other engineer looks up for a moment. "New hires after the accident?" Firo:"AAH! No don't lock me in a closet!" D: Firo:"Okay okay!" Voltarus:*Sits down* Smiley Mining Engineer:"Nope... they were checking out the mines.. you know, the sludge." Engineer in white:"Ah. Crap, we could use new staff." Karis:Well, thet was impressive. Looks like the little gryph got startled by something'. Firo:Chii: "(Hi Gus I'm sorry to bother you but Voltie says if I don't talk to you he'll lock me in a closet an' I don't like closets an' --)" D: D: D: Mining Engineer:"Yea.." Voltarus:*Puts his chin down on the table, crosses his arms on the table, and, tries to adopt a bored look* Bluff: « 1d20 + 6 = 2 + 6 = 8 » Gus:"Chi.!Chii? Chii-ch!" (Oh, hi there!... What? ... Tell him if he does i'm gonna drop him into the forked river from fifty feet up.) Gus:Sheesh.. some people's idea of a joke.. Firo:"(He's really really scary today.)" D: Karis:Here we see complex social dynamics. This kind of interaction is rare between species in the wild, but here at the watering hole, it is inevitable. Voltarus:He tries to make it look like he can't tell what they're saying. Bluff: « 1d20 + 6 = 9 + 6 = 15 » Crystal:"How's your head feeling?" Crystal asks, sipping at her shot of whiskey slowly. Gus:"Chi? Chi-chiii. Chirp!" (Scary? Loook at how scrawny he is. You're a gryphon! Your ancestors hunted his ancestors for snacks!) Smiley Mining Engineer:"Hee.. getting better with every pint." Firo:"(Y-yeah -- you're right, he is kinda scrawny...)" The gryphon kid seems to be calming down a lttle. Smiley Mining Engineer:"Homeopathy, I guess. Booze makes head hurt, so does rock.. so let's treat one with another" *bursts into laughter* Voltarus:Tries to hide a smirk. Bluff: « 1d20 + 6 = 7 + 6 = 13 » * Crystal laughs along, taking another sip. « 1d20+3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » Sense Motive Firo:« 1d20+4 = 13 + 4 = 17 » Sense Motive VAE:(and yes. apparently while borovicka is called juniper brandy on wikipedia, dry gin is made the same way) VAE:except it being an older drink than gin Firo:"(Eep! He's smirking!)" D: * VAE learns new things about alcohol too! Gus:The gryphon just shrugs. Voltarus:Tries to maintain his composure, or whatever. Does he really need to break the news just yet? Bluff: « 1d20 + 6 = 17 + 6 = 23 » Firo:"(Anyway, thanks Gus, I'll leave you alone now -- thanks for talking!)" Gus:Chii! Chirrrrp-chi. (No problem kid! Any time you want, come along.) Voltarus:He smirks. Showtime. Voltarus:Stands up. Firo:".. Was that enough? You're not gonna lock me in a closet now, are you? 'Cause Gus said he'd drop you in the forked river from fifty feet up if you did." Karis:...ooh crikey. Voltarus:"I heard." Karis:*pulls teeny film camera from nowhere* Voltarus:"Now, move." * VAE rofls VAE:this is just hillarious Firo:"Where?" Voltarus:"Anywhere, as long it's not blocking my way to your friend." Firo:"... What're you gonna do?" Karis:Ken we get the Ponn Farr music over this bit when we go to broadcest? Voltarus:Intimidate: « 1d20 + 8 = 4 + 8 = 12 » "MOVE." Firo:« 1d20+4 = 7 + 4 = 11 » Saphroneth:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImV0CapjLIU Firo:"... errr...." Crystal:"... excuse me a moment." Voltarus:He sighs. Crystal:« 1d20+4 = 3 + 4 = 7 » Move Silently... Voltarus:"Fine, I'll take the long way..." Crystal:"And just what are you up to, hm? Not about to cause trouble, I hope?" Voltarus:"Come on, Crys, don't ruin this moment of triump for me..." Voltarus:*Triumph Voltarus:"I WANT them to know that I'm onto them..." Smiley Mining Engineer:*toys with her glass on the table, and sips off some.* "Anyways, you might find this funny, Crys. Later today, Anya came in to request healing potions from Fedor. " Karis:Keep with theh Pon Farr, but get Yakkety Sax ready. We might need et... Voltarus:"Or, at least him..." Crystal:"You've been drinking a bit, Voltarus, my name's Allison, remember?" Smiley Mining Engineer:"Guess who didn't have enough in stock, and got chewed out by boss massively?" Voltarus:"You're name's snake tongue, now, let me talk to the bigger featherbrain." Smiley Mining Engineer:"Oh, Alison, is it *giggle* .. I thought the bat called ya.. doens't matter." Voltarus:*your Smiley Mining Engineer:"He must have been referring to someone else." Crystal:"I'm not in your way." Voltarus:"Good." Crystal:"Anyway. Let me guess... our good friend Fedor?" |3 Voltarus:Walks over to the Gryphon in a...Strangely pleasant manner. Voltarus:He smiles. "Chi, Chii chii chiii! Chi chiii chii chirp?" Smiley Mining Engineer:"Fedor Ivanovic Stakanov! Why have you handed a CRATE of potions to someone who isn't even an employee? And why are you showing me a form like this and claiming he came IN PERSON! With injuries like that he'd be IN THREE PIECES AND NONE OF THEM ARSE." Smiley Mining Engineer:"It was hillarious" Voltarus:(Why, hello, my good friend! Isn't today just such a WONDERFUL day?) Karis:I thenk here we might have a little misunderstandin' goin on. * Crystal snickers! "Sounds like it!" x3 Michail:Michail tries to look imparticipant. Karis:What he ectually sed was more like "By gum and felicitations! Is it not a wondrous time for afternoons?" Et's all en the enflections. VAE:? * VAE doesn't get what's karis on about Techubi:Oh, come on, I ACTUALLY put 'Gryphon' as a new language. VAE:might be lack of tea Saphroneth:Voltarus getting across the right words but the wrong senses. And how exactly do you propose to become fluent in an hour? VAE:ah Crystal:"How've things been after the rat adventure? Aside from Fedor's little incident." :3 Saphroneth:I mean, seriously. I taught morse in that length of time, because there are 26 letters and that's it. Techubi:Is this a DIRECT continuation, VAE? Is there NO plausible way he could've figured the thing out? VAE:It is direct VAE:as you left from the mine, right? VAE:er VAE:left from the house VAE:(but mine, too) Techubi:Well, I had him mention it at the house. Saphroneth:An entire language? That's going to be seriously intensive learning. I mean, that isn't enough time to HEAR all the words in the language let alone practice them. VAE:*nods* VAE:unless he got a remora fish from Hitchhiker's guide Saphroneth:I'm assuming that he's able to understand it but not pronounce properly. He got across the rough sense, but not quite in the right wway. Smiley Mining Engineer:"Been pretty good , otherwise." Saphroneth:Which is actually rather generous. Techubi:So, we going to continue? Smiley Mining Engineer:"The rock fall is slowly being cleaned off. . means that once you cast all the spells you can manage ,they send you to have a break. Like me, now." Smiley Mining Engineer:"Usually we do other stuff too, but now, it's just the magic that matters, and lot of it." Voltarus:"Chi Chiiiii, chi chiii, Chir, chii chii chiii..." Voltarus:(The smoke is bellowing, the miners are working, and, I've just cracked your language.) Smiley Mining Engineer:"So yeah. Shorter shifts. Four hours work, then six break, then repeat." Karis:Ah! Much better. Tense issues but nothing more. VAE:heh, shortest thing ever was when VAE deciphered most of russian alphabet from a CD cover and listening to it during a day of holidays VAE:Turned out to be futile, too, since he then noticed he had the letters t transcription into latin in a book. VAE:but yeah. Realistically ,even for a genius, week or two to learn proper language VAE:as in, enough to speak VAE:did thsi just go down? Karis:No. VAE:or is everyone just really bored? XD Liatai:Nope. Saphroneth:Er, no. Liatai:I'm waiting to see what Gus says in response. Saphroneth:That seems to be the general case. And Karis seems to be considering a career in broadcasting. VAE:wait, when was he spoken to? * VAE facepaw Saphroneth:Voltarus. * VAE facepaw again Gus:Chi chiii, Chi-chrp-chii, Chirrr. Chii-a. (The miners are working, the small cat is being annoying, poor in grammar, and i'll peck grain if you understand any of this sentence. ) Gus:*drinking ,not working Saphroneth:Roll for comprehension! VAE:indeed Techubi:Really? Should I use Int. if you're being serious? Liatai:Need tea. ^^; BRB. VAE:yep XD Voltarus:Comprehension: « 1d20 + 3 = 3 + 3 = 6 » T3h GM:All you understand is "the miners" Voltarus:He frowns. Voltarus:"Son." Voltarus:"Of." Voltarus:"A gryphon C..." Gus:*Facepaws* Gus:"If I was son of a gryphon C, you'd be painted on the wall, kid." Voltarus:Looks at Barman. "You got a library around here?" Barman:"Library? In a pub?" Barman:*confused look* Voltarus:"Around town." Barman:"Ah, around town." Saphroneth:Pity this isn't the bar from The Whiteboard. They have ALL the books. Barman:"Yeah... I think there's one somewhere. I don't go such places." VAE:heeh VAE:There might be such VAE:This is a miners pub, though Voltarus:"Is there anyone in here with a good knowledge of the layout of the town?" Saphroneth:Like, say, Applied Dynamics, or enough physics books that a drunken bender can result in a wormhole cannon. VAE:The whiteboard bar would probably be in Novzgrad VAE:because half of the population are scientists and engineers Saphroneth:I hereby declare that Doc is a gunsmith. VAE:*nods* TMG:(Okay, I'm saving my dwarf fortress game and bringing up a second MT instance for greedverse. Things might get bumpy, heads up.) VAE:*nods* Voltarus:"Well?" Barman:"Well.. uhm.. i think it was north.. near the Rusty Claw" Voltarus:"Thanks." TMG:Also. TMG:For my sake. VAE:? Voltarus:Turns around. TMG:What was it that Volt didn't want to tell the kid gryphon? xD VAE:You drink sake? * VAE prefers ale Voltarus:"Welp, see you later, Guys." Liatai:I'm guessing it was something along the lines of "Crystal's an ass." :P Or it was a reference to his learning Chii. TMG:Oh. :B Techubi:Latter. Crystal:"Where are you off to?" Voltarus:"Someplace where I can continue learning to speak featherbrain, apparently..." Crystal:"Have fun. Be back by dark." |3 Crystal waves. Voltarus:He waves back. "See you later, lense face." VAE:As an aside, when you lot are done here, and if you have nothing to ask to the residents regarding the actual investigations in progress, you will can request timeskip :3 I don't mind shenanigans,but this is falling a bit silent which kinda suggests people have nothing to do. Crystal:"Sometimes I worry about those kids." Sip. Saphroneth:True. I can't think of anything to ask, really. Voltarus:He walks to the library. * VAE might just be paranoid, but whatever. VAE:you're a bat XD VAE:(as in, primal form) Saphroneth:That I can't think of anything to ask is WHY I'm filming a semi-illogical nature documentary. VAE:XD VAE:I think a certain Jakob Pettersohn might be interested in filming it. Voltarus:Stops when he's in the right area, and looks around. T3h GM:Oh well. You do see the public library, a rather old looking , squat building. Voltarus:"Must be it." He walks in. Librarian:"Hheello" you hear in duplex Liatai is disconnected. Techubi:Should I wait before having Volt reply? VAE:ouch VAE:liadrop Techubi:VAE? * VAE mroweth Liatai has connected. Techubi:ME: Should I wait before aving Volt reply? Techubi:VAE: ouch Techubi:VAE: liadrop VAE:T3h GM: Oh well. You do see the public library, a rather old looking , squat building. Voltarus: "Must be it." He walks in. Librarian: "Hheello" you hear in duplex Techubi:me: VAE Techubi:Then, VAE Mrowed. Liatai:Got it. Librarian:"Wwhh.. Excuse" "Me" "What do" "you want?" Voltarus:"Hey, Misses. You-" Voltarus:"..." Librarian:The two heads have switched to alternating speech pattern Voltarus:"Do you normally question visitors?" Librarian:"We do" "want to know" "it's a boring" "Day, you know?" Voltarus:"You got any books on Gryphon Language?" Librarian:The heads look rather cheery at the prospect of someone visiting the library Librarian:"Gryphon language" "let me" "see.." "I think" "I do too" "Think we have a dictionary" "it's a little hard though" "The chiis" "are hard to" "transcribe properly" Librarian:"Let me" "And me" "Let us" "Get it" Voltarus:"Kay." Librarian:*the mythos runs to the back of the library ,and brings in a book titled "A guide to chii-vil conversation" Librarian:"There" "It is" "Your member card" "please" Saphroneth:It's just not Voltie's day, is it/ VAE:XD * VAE is enjoying this far too much VAE:anyways, where does your lot want to go next? VAE:i can do somethign for you while Voltie is getting bogged down in the intricacies of book lending Voltarus:(Where are Volt and Firo from again?) VAE:because, well, don't want you dozing off TMG:Okay> Railock's server always lags me, so if things start getting weird, er....I'll try to check here and irc every now and then for notices Crystal:Well, first off, might as well case the tavern for any new news on the mines. « 1d20+4 = 18 + 4 = 22 » Gather Information! Saphroneth:Hmm. Saphroneth:>Journal. Saphroneth:>Ongoing cases. TMG:And danman, is the party in 'downtime' at the moment? TMG:are they just mucking about and exploring? Saphroneth:We're not in combat, if that's what you mean... VAE:yes. Explorign town , trying to find what's going on TMG:or are they currenlty working towards a specific goal? VAE:That, yes TMG:Ah. Okay then, nevermind. :B VAE:at least, VAE's impression of it is that. TMG:if the party was just taking time off before the next job, I was going to wonder if Xephelon could cameo. :B VAE:He could, actually XD TMG:But nevermind that. back to greedverse... Techubi whispers: What town are Volt and Firo from again? TMG:Oh? Okay, keep talking. Saphroneth:We're going that age old "Canvass for rumors in a bar". VAE:Firo.. Liatai's choice , reall VAE:As for Volt , it's your, but I think he has some family in Port Oriss at least Liatai:Firo is originally from the mountains, like Maiza was. Saphroneth:Except Voltarus, who is on an epic quest to take a book out of a public library. VAE:*nof* TMG:well, Xephelon wouldn't be found in a library. :B TMG:er TMG:sorry Voltarus:"Ummmmmmmmm...I think I might have left whatever library card I had in Port Oriss." TMG:a bar. He wouldn't be found in a bar. TMG:But he'd be found near any magic repository, or...possibly, yes, a library. TMG:he's a wandering "magical engineer" (in actual D&D terms, he'd have artificer abilities) TMG:(no actual stats, though.) Crystal:Chat chat chat chat, canvas talk talk. TMG:So...if you want me to drop him in somewhere, danman, let me know. :> Karis:Listen « 1d20+4 = 12 + 4 = 16 » Saphroneth:Like talking, but the other way. T3h GM:"Right, as for the mines and related. Muck is being cleaned out, that you know. They are kinda looking for new employees too - seems like one being fired before the accident didn't help. Also, you heard the thing with Fedor being chewed out in three more iterations. Also after that has happened, the boss took off and went home abruptly. T3h GM:Otherwise.. it seems that althouth there's still enough trouble, at least the crowds peeping around and causing trouble are a little less of a problem Crystal:The boss is Josip Berezovic, right? Trying to keep names straight. VAE:yep Voltarus:"Do I have to sign for a new one?" VAE:Lower management, so to say. . Librarian:"We guess so" "here's the form" "it will be one silver" Crystal:Creature, or being? I know there was a demon involved with the mines, but can't recall his name. TMG:Danman; oh, and also, Xephelon wouldn't be out in public, or at least not on the street, he'd be keeping to quieter, less dense areas. If you wanted me to cameo him. :B VAE:hmm ,that' be a little hard Saphroneth:This IS an engineer's pub, if that helps. Voltarus:He sighs, and hands them a gold coin. "Here, keep the change." VAE:*nod* Engineers, miners ,everyone who digs for a living Voltarus:Begins signing it. TMG:Oh, huh. What map? VAE:Flameless Torch Librarian:"Thank you" "Fill this in" Librarian:The mythos hands you a full page of form. Voltarus:Begins signing it. TMG:AH. Well, still too crowded, Xephelon would just be a backdrop, no reason for anyone to talk to him. That's okay though, nevermind. Was just an idea. VAE:*sigh* oh well VAE:If you have some cameo that'd work, you are free to use him TMG:It's okay, no big deal, just a thought I had. :B VAE:now, any more things Crystal neeeds to check? Crystal:Is Josip a creature, or being? I know there was a demon involved with the mines, but can't recall his name. Librarian:"Thank you" "here's the " "card" *casts a spell on the form that actually produces one." Voltarus:"Thanks." Voltarus:"Also, you got any books on Clan Taun?" Librarian:"And now" "you wish to borrow" *writes down* "Return in two weeks" Librarian:"Clan taun" "There's a few" T3h GM:You find out that this guy is either a being, or he hides it very well. Voltarus:"Which ones do you have?" VAE:And OOC , demon is the chairman of the factory. Another interesting person. Liatai:Oh, right. He's the one that Firo thought was really cool. :B Librarian:"Let's see" "The falling" "Star: Life and" "work of Arazi" "Taun" "then Power" "Through Rage" "a booklet on the" "clan as a whole" "and lastly" "err..." "What's it doing here" "er.. there's a" "romance novel" "involving Taun and Owona." VAE:Anything else? Liatai:Nothing else pops to mind. VAE:If not, i'll assume you lot have paid.. .and where you want to go now? Voltarus:"You have any limit to how many books I can borrow at a time?" Librarian:"Well, yes" "it is five" "times the amount of" "heads you have" *giggle* Crystal:Back to base sounds good to me. VAE:moment Saphroneth:Clan leader-ed Cubi: Jackpot. VAE:finally the hall is free so vae can go to bathroom Voltarus:"Exactly five, huh? Well, I'll borrow all five, then." VAE:back VAE:well. you only know of four books ATM VAE:anything else you want to get? T3h GM:Anyways, back to base it is.. i guess i'll just carry the mythos over to another ma Saphroneth:The book "The falling star: Life and Works of Arazi Taun" is a single title, for the recors. VAE:yeah Saphroneth:I think it may have appeared to have been "The falling star" and "Life and works of Az. Taun" at first glance. T3h GM:Presumedly, the rest of the group sets off towards the church again. VAE:*nod* VAE:fair mistake. It'd make more sense done in voice.. the heads alternating . Saphroneth:Try using "The falling/star: Life and/works of/Azrai Taun" VAE:ahh VAE:thanks Techubi:Anyway... Librarian:The librarian hands you the books. Voltarus:"Also, what about books on famous warlocks?" Librarian:"Warlocks/..let's see/there's something on/Jyraneth clan.../ what else... / Oh! Magic of the/ Imperial Court/... though that one's/ a bit general." Voltarus:"Eh, it's something." T3h GM:So, what and where is everyone else? T3h GM:Also map switch to the Church HQ i think I said. Karis:"I claim this chair in the name of the bat." Crystal:"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm about ready to turn in." Saphroneth:(Assuming of course that this is where we are, but I think so - I followed the others and I think they were headed home. T3h GM:Anyways, as you enter, you notice your boss has dozed off on the table briefly. Librarian:"Take in/which ones?" Crystal:"..." >:3 Crystal:« 1d20+4 = 8 + 4 = 12 » Move Silently... Zora:« 1d20-3 = 2 - 3 = -1 » Listen Crystal:Sneak sneak sneak up behind Zora... Saphroneth:Pfft. Voltarus:"You mind if I borrow the ones about Gryphon language, Taun, and the one about the imperial court?" Saphroneth:-1 listen... doesn't that mean that she could perhaps hear a hill giant brawl next to her? Zora:It worked. She is snoring like a chainsaw. Saphroneth:Ah, there we go. She could hear a battle, but not a conversation taking place next to her. Zora:In modern times, this'd be called quertytis, for now, she just has an ink stain on her fur from the quill. * Crystal leans close.... "Zora." Saphroneth:Nope, hang on, sleeping is a -10 penalty. Librarian:"Allright.. those two...only?" Saphroneth:She couldn't hear a battle. Zora:Still asleep. VAE:A thought aside. Can crystal imitate voices? Crystal:... >:3 Crystal:What's Zora's surname again? VAE:Kalugina Crystal:A little application of Ghost Sound... and... VAE:Zora Vsevolodovna Kalugina would be full, IIRC Voltarus:"No, I mean the gryphon book, the books related to Taun, and the book about the imperial court." * VAE isn't sure of the patronymic, hunting in memory Librarian:"Ah/ah/here/they are" Librarian:*hands you the books in a stack* Librarian:"Have/fun." .. "And visit/again." Crystal:"ZORA KALUGINA." Cripes! It's the boss' voice, the one who informed her that Crystal was being assigned to the group! Voltarus:"Kay. Maybe I'll come here tomorrow to just focus on reading and learning, if I have the time..." Zora:*hiss* "Urg.. whawg 'oing on?!!"" The cat practically leaps up from the chair, knocking over an empty tea mug , stumbles on the chair, and falls into it/ Crystal:Cue cat cackling. Zora:"Another.. *owch* report .. where... why isn't he saying anything.." Zora:*confused look. Utterly confused* Voltarus:"So, Seeya." Crystal:"You're going to get a horrible crick in your back if you sleep all night in the chair." |3 Voltarus:He leaves and heads back to the church. Librarian:"See/See ya" VAE:Also ,for that matter - for the boss, thoguh he doesn't appear in person, imagine someone like Schaefer VAE:XD Karis:"Well, that was impressive. I didn't know you could fall like that." Zora:"Sleep in chair? I was .. working.. and .. then there was some inquisitor.. and dragons.. and faeries..and one run into.. ouch that was the quill.. and what's going on?" VAE:(lia will know what this is. There was a filler park session that I dropped from in half. Here we see the reason why it happened.) Karis:"That sounds to me like the opposite of a lucid dream." VAE:(VAE 's story for filler park - they are shared dreams of overworked characters. And Miron with Zora make a really neat duo that can talk to each other in times i have none external to RP with, kinda like Crystal and Farin) Crystal:"It's late and time for agents to get some proper rest. Found anything?" Zora:"Oh.. you, this.. I.. er.. i did look at .. yeah.." Zora:"Right" Zora straightens her coat and runs a paw through her hair " I checked the folks.. asked at the militia, too" Voltarus:Walks into the Church HQ with his books. TMG:church HQ map? Karis:"How'd it go? Found any good fiction books? I do like Clan Lord of the Rings, though of course the poor author got assassinated by Cubi before he finished it. Something about the Dark Lord Sorehead makes people think he had a feud with some clan or other..." Zora:"Now, let's go in order. Ostap Kaganovic Perov.. he isn't a terribly interesting person or was, rather.. Miner, union member, not known to be in any.. er.. organisations or such, you know. Though, he drank like a rainbow.. ther e are a few fights in here... disrupting public order.. oh, and beat up a debt collector once." Saphroneth:Oh, that's a lovely idiom. "Drank like a rainbow". Zora:"His wife.. hm..she works as a tailor from home , you have met her and seen how annoying she gets when somethign happens.. had issues with the neigbours now and then , but just petty stuff." Zora:"Decent citizens, really." Voltarus:Walks into the room. * Crystal nods, expression stoic. Voltarus:"What'd I miss?" Zora:"The other two... Hmm, you are sure you said "Berezovic" ?" *scratches her chin* "We.. kinda know nothing .. no contacts that i'd know of or anything, yet what you say seems suspicious as hell. Well.. either he's a one-time recruit for something , or something's very wrong with our recon." Firo:"Crystal waking Zora up." Saphroneth:Am I still connected - ah. Good, it didn't disconnect, but I think that was a close one. Crystal:"Hmm." Zora:"Now, the last guy.. Kazimir Novakov, right?" Crystal:"That was his name, yes." Voltarus:"Kay." Zora:"That's an interesting figure. He worked as a mining engineer, but isn't originally trained as such." Voltarus:"Anyone wanna read this romance novel on my clan founder and Owona before I do?" Karis:"Wonder where he got his retraining? And no thanks." Zora:"About four years ago, he came here from Zalmar.. he has a certificate of training as an expert on arboreal magic... he was admitted basically as on-job training since he could handle the required spells better than any engineer here." Voltarus:"What about you, Crys?" Karis:"Arboreal magic... druidic stuff? Interesting." Zora:"Now, i don't have records of *their* militia with me, but during his stay here ,he appears to have been pretty orderly... " Crystal:"Go ahead." Zora:"Yeah, industrial messing with trees and stuff." Voltarus:"I meant, did you want to read this before I do?" Zora:"Do you know anything else about those two?" VAE:Everything allright? VAE:(someone seems typing , butsuch way it just blinks) Crystal:"I said go ahead, I don't want to." Crystal looks to Zora. "Well, let's see. Starting with Josip, he seems to be one of the mine bosses. Being, or he hides himself very well. Kazimir, on the other hand, seems to have up and vanished after an incident involving his discovery of some missing gunpowder. He was fired after being read the riot act by Josip, who claimed that there was none missing. Rather suspicious." Zora:"Indeed. I suggest that tomorrow morning, you lot show up at Josip's house, and bring him in for a talk. If he's a being it shouldn't be a problem." Voltarus:"What about you, Firo?" Firo:"Huh?" Karis:"I think we can persuade him. Though we may have to be... eloquent... if he has bodyguards." Karis:"Elegant, abrupt, and most likely final." Voltarus:"You can read, right?" Firo:"I've never read any of those books. Is it good?" :. Zora:"Hee.. That's the spirit, though if he has bodyguards ,it means i'm pretty much screwed." Zora:*sigh* Voltarus:"Who knows, you want to find out for yourself?" Zora:"Anyways... if that's all of the story, I guess it's a good time to nod off. Bloody paperwork, pretty much all I get to do these days." Saphroneth:...what amounts to clan leader shipping fanfiction between succubi? Good lord, talk about age inappropriate... VAE:ahha VAE:I somehow suspect this was written by someone fro Nact'larn clan Firo:"Why not? Sure." Poor kid. Voltarus:He hands him the book. VAE:heh. This joke is going interesting directions. TMG:oh gawd. The kid gryphon is going to read erotica? o.O VAE:unless someone slaps the cubi, yes TMG:ooooh man. xD Karis:"I think i've heard of that book. Is it the one with the back cover reading 'if you have been affected by any of the issues raised in this book, then either you're a cubi or you're just kind of kinky'?" VAE:Also.. gryphons are slightly different anatomically (I assume avian) so this'll be odd TMG:Yup. :B * TMG tabs out Crystal:"Rest well." And... * VAE scared tech off * Crystal whaps Voltarus on the back of the head again. Voltarus:"OW!" Voltarus:"What the hell, Woman?" T3h GM:Anyways, book title is "Passion in Plate Mail' written by Alyssa Nact'larn" T3h GM:You can imagine the rest Crystal:"No." Crystal:"Just.... no." Voltarus:"Then YOU read it." Karis:"Rub his nose in it? Wait, hang on, it's a book." Crystal:"What, afraid it's age-inappropriate for you, too?" * VAE is playing the Secret Police vocaloid, though Yakkety Sax might be more appropriaye Voltarus:"Haha, you're sooooooo fuuuuuunnnyyyy...Just break in the damn book while I'm reading the others, alright?" Karis:"It looks like it's already been thoroughly broken in..." Crystal:"Mm. I was about to say that. Repeatedly." Firo:"I'm so confused." Crystal:"Cherish that." Le book confiscate! Karis:"That's good. If you understood, you'd be traumatized." VAE:I think Inspector Clouseau is the theme character for this group * Crystal thwaps Voltarus with the book. VAE:Either him, or the Casino Royale James Bond parody. VAE:Yes! Voltarus:"OW!" Voltarus:"Was that REALLY necessary?" Crystal:"If you're going to be giving children these books, you're not of the right mental age for them, either." Crystal:"If you need to ask, the answer is yes." |3 Zora:"Hey, what's going on there?" Voltarus:"Haha...Well, I'm going to get to deciphering featherbrain. If you need me, I'll be reading in the pews." Karis:"Oh, the harm that could be solved if there was a simple and safe mental age check." Crystal:"Firo, why don't you go with him and help with pronunciation?" VAE:This is now your theme XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOGcWy6Eu4c Voltarus:"I DON'T need his help..." Crystal:"Fair enough." * Crystal just shows the cover to Zora. Voltarus:"..." Karis:"Can you learn pronunciation from a book?" Voltarus:He makes a break for it. Zora:*sigh* Zora:I'm surprised they are still alive. Dad would laugh his ass off seeing who do I have to order around. T3h GM:Anyways, shall I cut to next day? Crystal:"Kids these days." =w= Voltarus:Why not? VAE:Saph? Crystal:"Do you want it? I'm not into tri-wing." Trollcat is feeling trollish. VAE:(who is she asking?) Liatai:Zora. :B VAE:Ah Zora:"Lemme see... Now, why ain't I surprised that cubi got his paws on it..." Zora:">:3 Got an idea with it." Crystal:"Ignatius?" >:3 Zora:"It's .. juust about the right size." Zora:"Yep. Swap it for his missal." TMG:...isn't he right there in the room with everyone? :B TMG:or is he unconcious? :B VAE:Not really. Crystal:"I leave it in your capable hands, ma'am." |3 VAE:It's...more a holding place for tokens VAE:the buildning has two floors VAE:It's .. last week he was. VAE:ANd since just about everything is narrated. VAE:(last month, not week) VAE:I didn't bother moving the tokens much TMG:Ah. was wondering why everything was in one place. VAE:Also, Saph seems to be not quite about... Zora:Anyways, Zora sneaks out into the main body of the church, and does the swap, using Prestidigitation. « 1d20+3 = 9 + 3 = 12 » Karis:"Ah, prank wars. The equivalent of army drill for the underworld." Zora:Looks convincing enough Zora:*returneth* Zora:*in a conspiratorial voice* "Done" Techubi:So, time skip? T3h GM:Yep T3h GM:I assume everyone retreated to bed, roof support , or other sleeping place of choice Karis:Bats never get bored of the "Hanging out" pun. At least when they make it. Techubi:Should Volt have stayed up on all night reading Chii-Vii Dictionary? Techubi:*Up all night VAE:If you wish :3 VAE:Though , makes recovering spells hard. VAE:warlocks have at-will tthough, right? VAE:Anyways. Techubi:Spell-like abilities and invocations. Saphroneth:I imagine Warlocks run on caffiene. T3h GM:Anyways. Next morning , quite early, you lot roll a Listen check. Zora:« 1d20-1 = 20 - 1 = 19 » Zora:What. Saphroneth:Are we asleep at this point, or..? VAE:probaby Techubi:Listen: « 1d20 - 3 = 11 - 3 = 8 » VAE:depends Karis:« 1d20+4-10 = 14 + 4 - 10 = 8 » * VAE doesnt mind too much Saphroneth:Because sleep is a -10 penalty... VAE:ah, right VAE:so that goes to 9, then VAE:The *what* was thought Saphroneth:Yeah, lack of quotes. Zora:Zora gets up, curses and goes to open the door... in her dream. Zora:In fact, she's still sound asleep. Zora:Happened to your GM, actually. Voltarus:"Chi chii chii..." T3h GM:Anyways, those of you above , say 10, listen scratching and beating at the door. Saphroneth:I think we need to check the big guy's check... Liatai:Sorry, sacred canine duty, BRB VAE:or Crystal's Michail:« 1d20+1-10 = 7 + 1 - 10 = -2 » Listen Michail:That's called a hard sleeper. Crystal:« 1d20+3 = 17 + 3 = 20 » Firo:« 1d20+3-10 = 11 + 3 - 10 = 4 » Zzz... Voltarus:"CHIII CHII CHIII!" T3h GM:Now, if not for crystal, we'd think cats have shitty hearing Liatai:And now to take care of the critters. BRB. Saphroneth:Even with the sleep penalty, Crystal has heard! yay Voltarus:"ARGH! DAMNIT, THAT'S 'NOT' SUPPOSED TO SOUND LIKE 'MY BUBBLEGUM IS WATERPROOF!'" Voltarus:*NOT Voltarus:"Alright, let me try this one..." VAE:My 'overcraft is full of eels Voltarus:"Chir chiirrrr." VAE:If I say you have a beautiful body, will you press it against me? Voltarus:"Or, maybe...CHIR CHI chir chirp?" VAE:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IN9mP2_1A-c VAE:one of the best sketches. Except for Nudge Nudge Voltarus:"Chii chiiii chi chi chirp chir?" VAE:"I will not buy this tobacconist, it is scratched" Voltarus:"NO, NO! Damnit...CHI CHIR CHIR SQUAWK CHIRP!" Saphroneth:"The Vodka is good, but the meat is inverse." * VAE LOL VAE:that was win, Saph Voltarus:"CHIRPITY-CHIR CHIIII!" Saphroneth:"We hold these truths to be self evident: PIE" Voltarus:"CHIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Saphroneth:"WRYYYYYYYYYYYY" Voltarus:"Oh, hey, I finally got another one right." Voltarus:He clears his throat. "Chi chirp-chiii chiiiii." Saphroneth:"My goodness, this is annoying. I suppose that's always the way when learning a new language." VAE:"Hello and many housefires" * Crystal wakes up, hearing the noise at the door. Crystal:"..." Curious cat investigates. Voltarus:"Chirp chirp squawk chii chiiiiiiiii." Saphroneth:"The horse is infected, we must sterilize it with ice and air." T3h GM:Anyways, if you open the door, you notice one of the gryphons from the mail branch. Kwik:"Chirpchirpchiii" Crystal:The door is opened. "Welcome to the Church of St. Ilja -- oh, hello there!" VAE:ahahhaha, the actual sketch Voltarus:"HEY, MY MOTHER IS NOT-!" Voltarus:"Wait, what?" VAE:"Drop your panties sir WIlliam I cannot wait for lunchtime" Kwik:"Er.. Hello.. I have a chirpchi..I mean , a letter. For someone named Crystal." Crystal:"That would be me." Kwik:*Hands over* Voltarus:"Crys, who's this? And, what did he say about my mother?" T3h GM:The letter seems to be rather dirty and ink stains poke even through the envelope. Crystal:Let it never be said that this cat is not cautious. Detect Magic on the letter... "This is a messenger. I think we met him yesterday. I'm sorry, your name's slipped my mind, Mr....?" Kwik:"Kwik!" Kwik:"Kwik is my name!" T3h GM:And nope, no magic there. Voltarus:"Kwik. ..." Crystal:"A very apt name for a messenger." ^^ "Any charge?" Voltarus:"I DREAD having to have an actual gryphon help me right now, but..." Kwik:"Local delivery, that'd be two coppers." Voltarus:"Could you perchance stay and help me with my 'Chii?'" Crystal:"Here you are." Kwik:"Help you with.. sorry.. i think you need to go to a doctor for that." * Crystal chuckles. Voltarus:"NO." Voltarus:"The LANGUAGE." Crystal:"He's been trying to learn the language and driving everyone up the wall." Kwik:"Ah." Kwik:"Well.. i could perhaps.. " Kwik:"Let me see... what do you need to look at?" * Crystal slides the letter open and begins to read. Voltarus:"Well, I'm having trouble with some words, and maybe some pronounciation." T3h GM:Now, the letter is written in laborious script, rather stained, and with plenty of grammar fail. Someone clearly isn't very used to writing. VAE:moment Crystal:Don't worry. Crystal:I have ranks in Decipher Script. *brick'd* TMG:oh crap, uh.. TMG:is this still stable? Saphroneth:Seems so. Liatai:Yep. TMG:oh. Just rail's server, then. Saphroneth:Hmm. To understand anything Voltarus commits to paper, you need to read it in D&D 3.0. Back when Innuendo was still a skill. Wall Of Text:To Paws of Crystal. My sisters husband, Ostap was not one I met much since he worked in different shaft - most I seen him in pub, or from visits to my sister. Also I drink like any other man but for my own, not like he did, which is what I want to say. I remember two three days before he disapiered , I remember seeing him in the pub and barkeeper laughing - "Listen Ostap, did you win at cards? I know salary is next week!" - he paid off his axe , and drank for ready money that night. I asked sister about it and she remembered him even bringing some money home telling he won bet. I don't know who he bet with, but that day I seen him there with scarfed cat, and few days later Ostap had the scarf himself, the last time I seen him at all, was near the Rusty Claw, but I don't go there.Maybe is something helpful to find who did it to him, and bring them to justice. Oleg TMG:Ahahahaha. XD TMG:*to Saph * VAE realizes * VAE commends Saph for getting Tech to laugh at something Saphroneth:yay TMG:Hey, I laugh at things. >:/ VAE:Since Tech has -5 modifier on Sense(humour( VAE::3 Crystal:"... hmm." Crystal folds up the letter and adds it to the evidence catalog -- er, her pack. VAE:XD Voltarus:"Soooooo, how does this sound? Chir chir chiii chiii chirp?" Kwik:"They can take our lives but they can never take our cheese strings! Backwards, and may the worst man fall off the cliff last!" Kwik:"Um.. the accent is a problem" Voltarus:"Accent?" Kwik:"Yes." Kwik:"Chii-nese is a bit tough on that." Voltarus:"You don't actually have to be a gryphon to pronounce it right, do you?" Crystal:"Excuse me, just a moment." Crystal approaches the language learners, holding out a gold piece to Kwik with a smile. "Here, this is for your time, and for the safe delivery." Kwik:"For example.. say... "chi-a" can mean 'friendly', 'flying', or 'turpentine' depending on how you pronounce just the 'a'" Kwik:"Thanks, miss!" Voltarus:"Chi-a?" Kwik:"Yep.. now , this one would just about pass for the second meaning." Voltarus:"What about Fly?" Saphroneth:That's HM02. TMG:*snrk* Kwik:"fly? That'd be either chi-u or chi, depending whether it's the action , or the insect." Voltarus:"Chi-u?" Crystal:Crystal steals down toward the basement of the facility. Saphroneth:And Ch-lucky bastard if it's Flygon, they're Dragon type with great stats. VAE:XD Crystal:She pauses halfway to the cells.... then turns around and heads back, toward the kitchen. Crystal:Let's see, let's see, what's in the fridge... Karis:Don't take the lid off the jar to see what's inside. There's a week's worth of moths in there. Crystal:« 1d20+1 = 15 + 1 = 16 » Let's see about rustling up some breakfast. No good to interrogate on an empty stomach. Voltarus:"What about Chi-ee?" T3h GM:"The fridge contains half of an onion, some sausages of unknown origin, something that tries to pass for butter, a box of eggs, a few jars that don't tell you much by their appearance, a jar of milled coffee, and a case of beer." Crystal:That's enough for scrambled eggs. Note to self... get at least some bread or something to supplement this while living here. =w= Saphroneth:And some milk in a carton. No, hang on, cheese. Saphroneth:Good thing it's a cuboidal carton. * Crystal checks her pack. Crystal:... oh wait. Crystal:I have bread. T3h GM:There is a chunk of bread, it just isn't in the fridge. Crystal:Oh well, let's save that for emergencies. =w= Cook, cook, cook... Crystal:A meal later, Crystal heads back toward the basement, carrying a second plate of eggs. Saphroneth:Most impressive piece of cooking in fiction (played for laughs) I saw was someone who managed to make rice out of a cupboard with no rice in. "I reconstituted the rice krispies." Liatai:XD VAE:bwahahah Crystal:"Nikola Subin?" Voltarus:"Or, Chi-o?" Nikola Subin:You do hear a grunt from the inside. Saphroneth:Chi-o is the odour of fish when it has just begun to generate life independent of the most recent common ancestor of all biological life. Crystal:"Thought you might appreciate something a little more nourishing than bread and water." The plate of eggs is offered with a smile. VAE:Ahaha Saphroneth:It also happens to mean "My nose has imploded." Nikola Subin:"The demon looks rather worn down.. it seems like during the few days he's in, noone bothered much even with the bread." VAE:and stupid quotess VAE:arggh Nikola Subin:".. who .. is it?" Crystal:"... they have been feeding you, haven't they?" Saphroneth:http://leftoversoup.com/archive.php?num=10 Found it. Voltarus:"How about Chir-o chiiiiii-e chirp?" Nikola Subin:You hear a weak laugh. "Feeding? Really, now" Saphroneth:A dissertation on the nature of Sorin Otomo's religious policy. Saphroneth:Kind of a short one, though. VAE:ahaha Saphroneth:"Sorin Otomo was Christian and nuts." * VAE rofls Crystal:"It's the one who doesn't want to bash your head in. Now here, eat. I'll be back shortly." Voltarus:"Chir chiiii chiiiiii-ooo?" Nikola Subin:The demon waits until you retreat, then, soon enough , you do hear feeding noises. Saphroneth:Ooh, topical. "A mission to mars is useless! We already have chocolates!" Crystal:Scrounge, scrounge... hmm. No water. Voltarus:"Chiiiiiirrrrrppppp Squawk-eee?" Crystal:Do I risk my superiors' wrath by raiding the booze, or do I risk not building rapport with a cooperative, to a degree, prisoner... =w= Saphroneth:"The complete plot of the Twilight series. Again, quite short." Saphroneth:Sorry, shouldn't have had quotes there. VAE:ahhaa Crystal:Meh. Water will be more important in the long run. Save the booze so you have something to ante up to. Saphroneth:"Vampyres r hot" is the essential gist. VAE:Thinking of that, the fic that Voltie brought in is quality literature compared to twilight Crystal:Sink, sink, sink... borrowing a mug and pitcher... VAE:At least, by virtue of their clan affinities, there was conflict Crystal:A mug of water is offered. Voltarus:"Squawk-o squawk-e squuuaaawww?" Nikola Subin:*looks at Crystal suspiciously* Crystal:"It's not poisoned." Saphroneth:"I am a fish, I am a fish, I am a fish, hail to the chief, baby, then a thump." I don't know how the thump came across. Nikola Subin:*cough* "Thanks, I guess..." Once again , he stands up, this time in plain view of Crystal..The demon seems rather ... damaged, at least one of his wings is broken , and has a blue eye too. It seems someone was trying to extract more information, and that someone didn't succeed. Crystal:"Well, unless something died in the pipe to the bathroom faucet. But nothing seemed off to me." ^^ Nikola Subin:*drinks the water* *cough* "Had worse." Voltarus:"CHiiiiiii chiiiii CHHHHIIIIIII chirpppppp-a." Saphroneth:"Never gonna say goodbye, never gonna make you cry, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you." VAE:Actually, VAE wonders whether a "twilight abridged" video would have ten or fifteen seconds Voltarus:"CHiiiirrrrrrrr-a CHiiirrrrrp chii chi chii chiiiiiii." Saphroneth:"When I was last at sea, the octopus took my legs. But I gave as good as I got." * Crystal refills the mug. "Doesn't mean it's right. Here." Voltarus:"CHI CHI CHI CHI CHIIIIIIIIII! CHI CHI CHI CHIII, CHII CHI CHI CHI CHIIIIII! CHIIIIIII!" Saphroneth:"Top Gear is on BBC 1 every sunday at eight PM." Voltarus:"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Firo:Oh great. Saphroneth:"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Firo:Now you have a kid gryphon singing along to the chiis. Firo:It's like when you howl to a dog and they howl back. Voltarus:"CHIIIIIIIII! CHIR CHIR CHIIII CHIIIIIIIIIIIIII-A!" Nikola Subin:*eyes the water* "You.. aren't planning on... you know.. with a funnel?" Saphroneth:"Four score and seventy years ago, I was assassinated in a theatre." Firo:« 1d20+7 = 4 + 7 = 11 » Perform~ Crystal:"Not unless you're that dehydrated." Smile, smile! Voltarus:"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! CHIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRP CHI CHIRPA CHIIIIIII-A SQUAWK!" Saphroneth:My name is John Wellington Wells, I'm a dealer in magic and spells, In blessings and curses And ever-filled purses, In prophecies, witches, and knells. If you want a proud foe to "make tracks" – If you'd melt a rich uncle in wax – You've but to look in On the resident Djinn, Number seventy, Simmery Axe! We've a first-class assortment of magic; And for raising a posthumous shade With effects that are comic or tragic, There's no cheaper house in the trade. Love-philtre – we've quantities of it; And for knowledge if any one burns, We're keeping a very small prophet, a prophet Who brings us unbounded returns: For he can prophesy With a wink of his eye, Peep with security Into futurity, Sum up your history, Clear up a mystery, Humour proclivity For a nativity – for a nativity; He has answers oracular, Bogies spectacular, Tetrapods tragical, Mirrors so magical, Facts astronomical, Solemn or comical, And, if you want it, he Makes a reduction on taking a quantity! Oh! If any one anything lacks, He'll find it all ready in stacks, If he'll only look in On the resident Djinn, Number seventy, Simmery Axe! He can raise you hosts Of ghosts, And that without reflectors; And creepy things With wings, And gaunt and grisly spectres. He can fill you crowds Of shrouds, And horrify you vastly; He can rack your brains With chains, And gibberings grim and ghastly! Then, if you plan it, he Changes organity, With an urbanity, Full of Satanity, Vexes humanity With an inanity Fatal to vanity – Driving your foes to the verge of insanity! Barring tautology, In demonology, 'Lectro-biology, Mystic nosology, Spirit philology, High-class astrology, Such is his knowledge, he Isn't the man to require an apology! Oh! My name is John Wellington Wells, I'm a dealer in magic and spells, In blessings and curses And ever-filled purses, In prophecies, witches, and knells. And if any one anything lacks, He'll find it all ready in stacks, If he'll only look in On the resident Djinn, Number seventy, Simmery Axe! Saphroneth:I don't know either. Voltarus:"CHI CHI CHI CHIRP-A SQUAAAAAAWWWWWKKKKKK!!!!!" Nikola Subin:*takes another mug, drinks* TMG:Uhoh. Saphroneth:That was the complete text of the Mikado. Squaks are quite information dense. TMG:Everything still stable? Saphroneth:Yes. VAE:yhes TMG:Okay. Just got an error of some kind, looked autosave-related * Crystal sets down the pitcher, watching for a moment. Nikola Subin:"Um.. urg.. if you don't mind.. gotta.. use the bucket.." Voltarus:"CHI-AAAAAAA CHIIIIIII-ERRRRRRR CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Saphroneth:*prints out fax page* Voltarus:"CHI CHIR CHIR CHIIII SQUAWK!" Crystal:"I did have a quick question for you, though. One you've already answered; my memory's just hazy. Please, go ahead." T3h GM:Well.. after that is done.. anyways. Saphroneth:*censored*. Well, it looks like he's getting closer to what he wants to say... * Crystal steps beside the door; readied action to cast Sleep if anything funny happens. Nikola Subin:"Can.. come back.. uff.. almost threw up .. too." Nikola Subin:"at least I got the bucket there... she said.. it makes cells easier .. *cough* easier to clean" Voltarus:"What do you think, Firo? Did I screw up the words and pronounciation again?" TMG:...so, who's this beat-up prisoner? o.o anyone mind giving me cliffnotes? I'm curious now VAE:Ah ,yrs Saphroneth:We ambushed him outside a nightclub because he Knew Something. VAE:a minor demon "businessman" who appears to have some ties t o what's going on. VAE:Hence, he was set out to disappear from public eye. VAE:Such is life in Kebre. Crystal:"I'll see about getting you something a little easier to digest. Now... the TTC representative that you dealt with. You said he, or she, was a 'cubi who always wore a scarf, right?" VAE:(bonus, who catches reference) Nikola Subin:"Yes..." Nikola Subin:"Always." Voltarus:"Let me try this." Voltarus:"CHI CHIR CHI SQUAWK CHIR CHI CHI CHIIIIIIII." Saphroneth:"The last best hope of freedom is the simple decency of the common man." VAE:Noone? ah well, it's a little cryptic Crystal:"Thank you. That's all I wanted to know." VAE:THey were the joke-russian versions of common creepypasta. At least one of them ended with "Such is life in Russia" Nikola Subin:"That's .. all?" Nikola Subin:"Thanks... " Crystal:"That's all." Voltarus:"CHIR CHIRPA CHIIII CHI CHI CHI CHI CHIIIIIIIIII SQUAwWWWWWWWWWWWWWWKKKKKKKKKKK." * Crystal refills the mug with the last of the pitcher, then departs. "I'll be back before nightfall." Saphroneth:"The plot stopped. Let's get out and push." Nikola Subin:The demon stares behind for a moment, then lies back down on the mat. * Crystal returns upstairs to a cacophany of squawks. VAE:Crystal apparently mastered the good cop/bad cop routine :3 Firo:"Chii, chii chii, chiiiiii~" « 1d20+7 = 10 + 7 = 17 » Perform check. Crystal:It's what I do. =3= Voltarus:"CHI-E CHIIIIIIIII CHI CHI CHI CHIIII CHIRRR!" Saphroneth:"There are Dragon Circles you must gather to save the kingdom. the first is Dragon Circle A. The second is Dragon Circle B. There are 25 of them. The aversion of the pun only makes it worse." VAE:pfft Liatai:XD VAE:Also saph Saphroneth:Well, he is improving. They're getting more grammatically correct, and almost prophetic even if he's still channel surfing universe wise. VAE:The comic is great. "I once fed a culinary critic a refried pork chop and convinced him it was veal" Saphroneth:It's by Mab's husband. Fun guy. Saphroneth:(As in Ambaaargh) VAE:I know VAE:I even know the comic VAE:it's just I never got around to reading it Saphroneth:Fair enough. Voltarus:"CHI CHIIII CHIIIIIII" Saphroneth:"Someday, I'm going to be rich, and I'm going to buy a fourth wall." VAE:it's mental inertia Liatai:Besides, despite the creepiness, Crystal is CG. VAE:XD VAE:how did she ever land this job :3 Liatai:See: creepiness. :B T3h GM:Anyways... * Crystal heads for the study and waits for everyone else to wake up. Karis:*is awake* *listening to Voltarus is both alarm clock and radio comedy* Voltarus:"Chi chir chi chiiirrrrrpppppp." Saphroneth:"Silence will fall when the Question is asked." Zora:After, what , maybe ten minutes more, you do hear heavy footsteps and "Cut that bloody chirping, whoever!" Karis:*shifts* Morning." Crystal:"Good morning." Crystal:"Got a lead." Zora:"Morning." Zora:"Lead? As in cosh, or as in actual lead?" Crystal:"As in... can you explain what cosh is first? Ears are a little sleep-wonky." Voltarus:"Guess I'll have to practice more." Karis:"A cosh is a type of club that hits things. And I believe she means an actual piece of information to make with the solvey." Zora:"You know.. thingy.. cloth or something filled with metal powder.. you bap people with it Saphroneth:Oh, and the last chii-speech Voltarus got off was "Bad Wolf." Crystal:"Ohhh." Crystal:"Yes, an actual piece of information to make with the solvey." * Crystal waves the letter. Zora:"Was just a joke.. it's just.. I can't figure where or how.. Ah." Zora:"So that was the bloody gryphon noise?" Zora:*reads through...* "You know.. this reminds me of something... ' Crystal:"A spoonful of sugar goes a long way sometimes." Smile, smile. "The widow Perova's brother Oleg did us a favor." She reads the letter aloud. Zora:"Someone mentioned scarves around here." Crystal:"It reminded me, too, and I confirmed it with our guest." Zora:"Good to know. Was he awake?" Crystal:"The TTC representative he had been dealing with is an incubus, or succubus, always seen in a scarf." Crystal:"Barely." Zora:"Yep. and that makes the whole affair seem.. interesting." Zora:"In the sense of 'may you live in interesting times' of course." Crystal:"Of course." Karis:"The game's a foot. Though not literally... a golem made in the shape of a shoe would be an interesting enemy, though... Zora:"Well, now. It'd likely help if we had means to bloody find that bugger." VAE:Kari is tempting me. VAE:*Karis Liatai:XD Crystal:"It seems as though the Rusty Claw would be the best place to find out." Crystal:"Do you know the place?" Zora:"Perhaps so. Borrowing Mr. Berezovic would be nice too." Zora:"Rusty claw..hmm.. lemme think" Zora:« 1d20+11 = 13 + 11 = 24 » Knowledge (local) Voltarus:"CHIIIIIII CHIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." Saphroneth:"At the end, the four knocks are from Martha's grandad." Zora:"Er... yes. It's a pub. Some miners, some steelworkers, some assorted scum, and pretty much all of them grounders." Firo:"CHA-CHIIIIIIIII~A~" Crystal:"Grounders? The anti-wings?" Zora:"It's the sort of people that gets kicked from Flameless Torch on a regular basis." Voltarus:"CHIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." Zora:"Yep. And before you ask, I don't get this mess either." Karis:"So in terms of scraping the bottom of he barrel, well into the floor." Saphroneth:"Vote Saxon." Crystal:"Hm. Wonderful. So either Voltarus would get us kicked out or fit right in. The former, most likely, given how proud he is of his heritage." Crystal:"... come to think of it, am I the only non-wing here?" >.> Zora:*snerks* Karis:"I have a wing but not a prayer." Crystal:"Aside from Zora and the Father, of course." Zora:"I think michail is pretty wingless." Crystal:"Right, Michail. Sorry, friend." Karis:"These aren't additional limbs, see..." Zora:"Seriously, Imagine him trying to fly." Voltarus:"CHI CHI CHIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." Saphroneth:"Beware the Dark Lord of Derkholm." Michail:"'Ey, what is funny about that?" Karis:"The earthquake." Michail:"Earthquake?" Karis:"Yes. They're funny because your voice goes strange." Crystal:"So it looks as though if any clandestine recon's to be done, it's me and Michail to do it, perhaps with Karis as aerial backup." Karis:"Aye-aye, captain? Well, bat-bat, but same general principle." Michail:"Sounds right, miss. How clandestine?" Voltarus:"CHIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." Saphroneth:"On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light," Crystal:"Go in, case the joint, have an ale or two, maybe, and get a feel for who the regulars are. Keeping an eye out for our scarfed friend, of course." Crystal:"Maybe we'll find out what Ostap was betting on so lucratively." Zora:"Sounds about right.And the rest of you can pay a visit to Mr. Berezovic.." Zora:"I don't think wings are a problem in an arrest :3" Voltarus:"CHI CHI CHIIIII." Crystal:"Hm. Perhaps Karis had better accompany Firo and Voltarus, then. He may not come quietly." Saphroneth:"The flames of Volt's eternal rage will ride towards the fight" Crystal:"And if it's just those two, it definitely won't be a quiet arrest." =w= Karis:"If you think it would be better." Zora:*laughs* Voltarus:"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Firo:"CHIIIIIIIIIIIII" Saphroneth:"Fighting hard, fighting on cold steel to the wastelands ever more" Saphroneth:"The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shore" TMG:Saphroneth: "Beware the Dark Lord of Derkholm." TMG:I love that book! :D Liatai:Dragonforce Chii? :B Zora:"So, break a neck, I guess. And I hope not your own." Crystal:"Speaking of breaking. Was the wing your work?" Voltarus:"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Zora:*looks at Crystal for a moment* Firo:"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Saphroneth:" On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go In fire and pain now once again we know " Saphroneth:And yes. Saphroneth:To both of them. Saphroneth:They seem to have become Gryphonforce. Zora:"Can't a girl have a bit of fun at work? But seriously, that bugger is tougher than I expected. I tried to question him on the.. new info you brought." Zora:"Took a well applied electrical spell, and the thing kinda broke itself from the muscles spasm." Crystal:"I can see that. Given the strength of demon bone and hide, it's impressive. But, it won't set properly like that. You may want Ignatius to see to it if you want it to repair itself properly to break again if necessary." Karis:"Wings are often a bit fragile, comes of the lightening and fragile bones. Though I suppose if they're not flight wings then they could be a lot tougher." Zora:"Hee.. Perhaps... Ignatius.. heh.." Crystal:"Has he found it yet?" Zora:"Well, the mass is in the evening on weekdays" Crystal:"You may want to refresh the spell on it before then. From what I've heard, those sorts of changes rarely last longer than an hour if you're not concentrating on it." |3 Zora:"Hmm, you're right.. And then i'll dispel it at the right moment..." Crystal:"That's the spirit." |3 TMG:Would have been better if you could cast a charm on the book itself. he picks it up, it -looks- like his sermon book, but then he automatically opens it to...certain passages, and reads aloud, and can't stop reading. :. VAE:Come on, she's a level six wizard VAE:though VAE:Lesser Geas VAE:that'd kinda work Saphroneth:That does sound an awful lot like a Fred and George prank, actually. VAE:wait, it's level 4 spell VAE:not enough, I think *sigh* Liatai:This kind of seems like a good spot to pick it up next session, with a little action to kick things off. VAE:Yeah Saphroneth:Okay, we'll go with that. Liatai:x3 Saphroneth:Someone going to let Volt and Firo know? We WILL have to end their jam session... VAE:Jam session? Saphroneth:They're basically writing Through The Fire And Flames. A jam session is when musicians work with one another to write something "on the fly" and then refine it later. Firo:"CHIIIIIIIII~" « 1d20+7 = 15 + 7 = 22 » perform for the road~ VAE:Anyways, nominations? Firo:He's getting better the longer he chiis. XD Saphroneth:"So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm/ On towards the wilderness our quest carries on/ Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight..." Deep inside our hearts and all our souls Saphroneth:Voltarus deciding "Sod this, I'm getting a book." Saphroneth:Crystal: You can get more with a kind word and a salad than you can with just a kind word. Liatai:Voltarus for Bully, CHII CHII CHII, and Surprising Bookishness. As well as trying to give the kid pornography. :B Saphroneth:Firo: Aww, come oooon, I want to know what you're hidiiing... VAE:The halfling from Braxton Falls Mace branch : "Erotica!" VAE:Thorngage! Techubi:Is it really so surprising for a warlock to read? VAE:Gradia Thorngage! VAE:why can't i recall her name Liatai:You just did. VAE:yah, but at wrong time. Saphroneth:Prank Wars of the Secret Police Liatai:Karis for Nature Documentary (Crikey!), Banter, and Ceiling Bat is Watching You Drink. VAE:Saph - this comes from a joke that the Senior Analyst in perhaps the stuffiest Leaden Mace branch in Akellon has a token with deep cleavage and bare midriff Saphroneth:Kind of a pity all that Chii was me not Karis... ah well. VAE:Leaden Mace - the local witchhunters and inquisition Saphroneth:I also thought that Zora literally being so asleep she wouldn't have heard an actual battle was quite funny. VAE:We need an SCP-050 here VAE:so badly VAE:Anyways... Techcubi? Liatai:Zora for Prannk War if we can nom NPCs. :B VAE:any nominations? VAE:We can. Liatai:*Prank War Saphroneth:I think also Voltarus for "I speak your language!"..."daaaaamnit!" VAE:She also needs a token reformat VAE:moment VAE:28 12 3 2 2 5 VAE:ookay VAE:Anyways , Techcub? Liatai:He's not even in the Atrium. :/ * VAE knows VAE:Anyways, tried to ping him on skype VAE:*shrug* Techubi:How about Karis for announcer? VAE:*nod* T3h GM:So T3h GM:Karis: +100 XP for Jakob Pettersohn would be proud. +50 XP for Ceiling Bat and Basement Cat T3h GM:Firo: +50XP for "He'll close me into the cupboard" +50XP for Nag gryphie./ T3h GM:Crystal +100XP for Good Cop +50XP for Secret Police Prank War T3h GM:+50 XP for Moral Police, too T3h GM:and Voltarus - +100 XP for I will not buy this gryphon, it is scratched, +50 XP for Screw the pub, i'm gonna go library, +50 XP I am 12 and what is this. Liatai:+nom for the GM, too, for actually being realistic in -- XD VAE:Everyone gets 200 XP for roleplaying on top of that? VAE:Realistic in what? Saphroneth:Oh, there's an actual foot robot in Narbonic. It is called Foot and is sentient, if a bit dim. Liatai:For actually being realistic in what the likely reaction of Subin's stomach would be in regards to dense food after being nigh-starved. Liatai:Props. VAE:XD Saphroneth:Yeah, that's often a cause of death among rescuees. VAE:Lia, that's to be expected. Let's face it, we're all nerds. VAE:Also, lynx doesn't have where to add XP to himself VAE:Anyways VAE:If that's all, saving log VAE:Any final words? Liatai:The medical geek in me was pleased. :B VAE:Except that here's hoping next week we'll be on time :3 Liatai:... you know what. VAE:? Liatai:I think this is the first Kebre log I've had in a long time that's complete. XD Saphroneth:A lot of the random chii stuff was the arc quotes from Doctor Who. Saphroneth:Thought I'd let people know. Category:Page